Famous Last Words
by Stardawn19
Summary: Uber Tale and sequel to "The Price." Taylor and Allie stumble upon perhaps the world's greatest discovery only to find that they discover something more precious about each other. Current Day, Amazons, and secret spies... yes folks it has it all!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is an original tale with Uber tendencies. Any characters that seem familiar, probably are. I make no profit from it. It is only for fun. As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated._

_**Note:**__ This is a re-write of a story that I had posted a while back called Cave Art. It's going to be a longer story and it's a sequel to "The Price. It's been changed quite a bit and I hope that you enjoy the new spin that I added to it._

**Famous Last Words **

(Rewrite for the formally titled Cave Art)

"Marc, why exactly is Taylor coming?"

"I'm not really sure, Allie. She just insisted. Kyle is all upset about it too, but it's not like she gave him a choice."

Allie frowned and looked out the window of her brother's truck. Although she had casually know Taylor for years, Taylor had never intruded on one of their adventures before. Kyle was always telling stories about his older sister's exploits, and the truth was Allie had heard so many stories she wasn't really sure what to believe. She knew that Taylor was a bit of a daredevil and spent most of her time pursuing whatever whim she had at the moment. It just seemed like a mundane camping trip would be above her.

Allie was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of Marc's cell. She reached over and pulled the phone off her brother's belt. Flipping it open she answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey little cousin, you sure don't sound like Marc," the voice on the other end gently teased.

"Hey Kasey, how ya doing? Did you want to talk to Marc?"

"I'm fine, and no, I was looking for you. You're not answering your cell."

Allie reached to her own belt and flipped open her phone. "Oops I forgot to turn it on."

"Uh huh. Well... you're still heading for Yosemite this weekend right?"

"Oh yeah. We're on the way now."

"Good. I just wanted to give you a heads up. There have been reports of a bear causing some trouble in the south-eastern quadrant. We have a couple of scouts looking for it, but..."

"I know, I know... tie up the food and be careful. It's not the first time I've been camping, cousin."

"Allison..."

"Kasey, relax it's just camping. I'll be with Marc and Kyle and Kyle's older sister Taylor. What could go wrong?"

"Those are famous last words, little cousin," Kasey warned.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Kasey, you worry too much."

"Allie, I'm serious. Just be careful, alright?"

X-x-X

_ Famous last words. Her cousin's voice echoed in her head. The only thing more ironic would have been if that bear that Kasey warned her about had actually shown up. _

_ Allie's mind flowed back to earlier in the afternoon when she had left the campsite. She had no idea what that simple impulsive decision would lead to. Even now it made her angry. He knew that she hated it when he touched her, even more so since they had stopped dating. She had left because she was angry. Angry at Kyle for treating her like an object. Angry that she hadn't stood up to him, and angry, angry most all because she let him get to her... again._

_ Allie shivered. The ground of the cave was hard and unforgiving as it hungrily sucked the heat from her body. The foil emergency blanket that Taylor had tossed to her earlier wasn't really helping. She never could understand why her ancestors would have wanted to sleep on the ground. It was definitely not her idea of a good time. _

_ Rearranging her backpack turned pillow, she twisted so that she was facing Taylor. She could see Taylor's chest gently rise and lower with each breath. She quietly studied her, taking in the long dark hair which framed her classically chiseled features. Allie's eyes traced over the high cheekbones and across the delicately sculpted jaw line as she noticed that Taylor's face, now relaxed in sleep was illuminated in the soft moonlight, almost mimicking white marble like that of a Greek statue._

_ Allie turned again, carefully avoiding her still sore shoulder, and settled onto her back. Her thoughts drifted back to the cave itself, in which she and Taylor were now trapped. It was her fault. If she hadn't have left the campsite they would be safe and inside a tent, on top of an air mattress and not on top of a rock. She would be warm and her belly would be full. It has only been a few hours, but it seemed like an eternity. If only she would have heeded her cousin's advice... famous last words indeed._

X-x-X

"Allie… Allie? Where are you?"

At the sound of her name Allie groaned and opened her eyes. She could see the light flickering faintly from the small opening in the roof . The cave that she'd fallen into was spacious. She had dropped a good 20 feet, and while the opening she'd had come through was providing some light, the area beyond it was dark and shadowy.

"Taylor?" she called back as she tried to sit up and cried out in pain. Her hand immediately went to her shoulder. It was incredibly sore, and from the odd angle she could tell that it had been forced from the socket. She cried out a second time as she moved her hand across the joint. "Gods," she whispered, her eyes filling with moisture.

"Taylor!" she called out again, and then gritted her teeth, as another wave of pain shook her. Allie's eyes then returned to the hole in the roof of the cave. She could hear the faint rustling of footsteps and suddenly had to turn her head to protect her eyes from falling dust and gravel.

"Taylor, I'm down here. Careful, there's a hole," she warned a moment too late as a larger portion of the roof collapsed, bringing Taylor down into the cave with her. She yelped in pain, barely having time to scoot out of the way to avoid Taylor landing on top of her. "Tay? Gods! Taylor, are you ok?"

Taylor landed on her back. She lay very still as the dust settled around her. "Shit, Allie, why didn't you warn me?"

Allie let out a breath that she didn't realize that she'd been holding. "Sorry, I tried… there wasn't time."

Taylor took a moment to examine herself before sitting up. She had a few scrapes and bruises but seemed to have survived the fall with out any major injury. "I think I'm still in one piece. Jump out of enough planes and I guess your body learns how to land. Are you ok?"

Allie winced again cradling her injured arm with her other hand. "I hurt my shoulder. I think it's dislocated."

"Damn, let me see it." Taylor stood up, taking a moment to dust herself off before she located the flashlight she had in the pouch around her waist.

"Taylor, do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Jump out of planes?"

Taylor smiled as she switched on her flashlight and moved closer to Allie. "Occasionally. I like the rush. Did you hit your head, lose consciousness at all?"

"I'm not sure. My head is a little fuzzy. What time is it?"

Taylor flipped open her cell. "Almost four. We've been looking for you for over an hour. Damn, there's no reception in here. Must be something in the rock that's blocking it."

Allie frowned, and with her uninjured arm, reached for her own cell. She opened it and saw nothing. "Crap, I either broke mine or the battery is dead."

Taylor knelt down and gently guided Allie's chin up so that she could examine Allie's eyes. "If you're anything like your twin you probably forgot to charge it."

Allie stuck her tongue out. "I'm nothing like Marc."

"Oh no, you're much more mature then he is," Taylor teased as she casually tucked a long piece of strawberry blonde hair behind Allie's ear. She paused for a moment, trapped by a pair forest green eyes as an awkward silence settled between them. "Um, your eyes look ok. I don't think you have a concussion. We'll be careful though, just to be in the safe side. Let me see that shoulder."

"Ah, don't touch it. It hurts." Allie bit her lower lip as Taylor ran her fingers down her arm, inspecting the joint. "Please," she whimpered.

Taylor put one hand on the shoulder and the other below Allie's elbow. "I'm sorry. It'll be better in a minute." Not waiting for her words to sink in she quickly applied pressure to the shoulder, popping it back into place.

"What? Oh, Crap!" Allie jumped the sheer force of the jolt caused her to cry out in pain. "Damn it, Taylor. You could have warned me!"

Taylor smirked. "We're even now. Besides it's better just to get it over with. If I would have warned you, you would have tensed up."

Allie blinked away the tears as she tested her injured arm, gently rolling it around in its socket. It was still sore, but she had to admit that it did feel much better. "Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

Taylor shrugged. "I took a crash course in survival training last year. Learned all kinds of useful things." She then stood and started to explore the inside of the cave with her light. She let out a low whistle. "This place is huge."

Allie nodded and then frowned. "Dark too. I don't like it." She then opened her own backpack, locating her flashlight. "Thank the goddess I brought this with me."

"What did you say?" Taylor called from the opposite side of the cave.

"Um, nothing just glad that I brought my backpack with me."

"I'm surprised you brought anything, the way you stormed off like that."

Allie shrugged thinking about her scouts training and how old habits die hard. She couldn't leave a campsite empty handed any more than as she could forget to breathe. Pushing aside the old memories she turned on her light and started to explore. "Hey, Taylor. You think the boys will find us?"

"I don't know. I'm sure someone will find us. We weren't that far off the trail. I followed your tracks easy enough."

Allie cringed at the thought, but then she always knew that she didn't have the skill set to move like a ghost through the woods, like her cousin did. "Hey, there is a tunnel over here. Maybe it's a way out."

X-x-X


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 2**

Allie cringed at the thought, but then she always knew that she didn't have the skill set to move like a ghost through the woods, like her cousin did. "Hey, there is a tunnel over here. Maybe it's a way out."

X-x-X

_ A way out, another set of famous last words, Allie thought. If only she knew what exploring that tunnel was going to lead too she would have stayed out of as far away from it as possible. Now she was trapped in a web of lies, Taylor was upset, and their budding friendship was probably over. She was sure if she thought hard enough she could have found another way out. Allie sighed as she looked through the hole in the top of the cave. It was so frustrating to be able to see the way out, but not be able to reach it. _

X-x-X

Taylor made her way over to Allie, shining her light down the cave. "There are two more on my side. If we are lucky one of them will be a way out."

"Ok, so which one should we try first?"

Taylor shrugged. "Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe?"

"Oh boy, that's real scientific."

Taylor merely shrugged again. "I've never had to find my way out of a cave that I didn't find my way into to start with."

Allie pointed to the tunnel in front of them with her thumb. "Fine then, I vote for Moe."

"That works." Taylor moved her light to scour the floor of the cave. Bending over she picked three or four different rocks, before settling on a particular one. Allie watched in fascination as Taylor hit it hard against the cave wall, breaking it in half. She then used one of the halves to draw a large X on the wall.

Allie wrinkled her brow. "What are you doing?"

"It's a natural type of chalk. We'll mark the cave every few feet so we can find our way back."

"Ah, Good idea," Allie nodded as slung her backpack over her good shoulder and followed Taylor into the tunnel.

As they continued down the tunnel, Taylor ran her hand along the wall. "I don't think these tunnels are natural. They are too smooth."

"Think it was a mine? I didn't think they allowed that in National Parks."

"They don't. It was either here before, or someone snuck it in after. I think it's older though. If it was newer there would be wooden or steel beams, and maybe even rails for carts."

Allie reached out and touched one of the walls. "I think you're right, these walls don't look like they were carved with modern tools."

"So why did you leave?" Taylor casually asked, as she paused again to add another X and an arrow to the wall.

"Your brother is a jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know. What did he do this time?"

"He grabbed my ass, again."

"What!" Taylor turned and shined her light at Allie.

Allie shrugged. "It's not really a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't have left."

"Well... I guess that's true. You know we used to date. I like him, just not in that way. I tried to stay friends with him because of Marc. Sometimes though, I don't think Kyle realizes that I don't belong to him."

Taylor shook her head. She narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared. "I can't believe he did that! When we get outta here his ass is mine!"

"Please, Taylor. It's not a big deal. I don't know why I even agreed to this trip. I hate camping."

"Camping is not so bad. Next time we'll just leave the boys at home."

Allie smiled. "You know, I think I'd like that."

Taylor returned the smile before motioning with her flashlight to continue down the path. The two women continued in silence for a while until they came upon a section that had caved in on itself. "Damn, end of the road."

"Yeah, let's go back and try Eenie or Meenie," suggested Allie.

"Agreed. We can call out to the boys too. See if they happened to stumble upon our hole."

"I doubt it. They're probably getting drunk back at camp."

"They better not be. Kyle knows better, besides he's still under age."

Allie snorted. "Only for another month, but he doesn't let that stop him."

Taylor turned, raising an eyebrow at Allie's comment.

"Come on. He's 20, and in college. You must remember what that was like."

"Yeah, I remember," Taylor replied. "And, hey… you know with a comment like that you make me feel like an old woman. I'm not that much older than you."

Allie wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah… well, come on, _kid_."

"Hey, don't call me that." Allie squared her shoulders, and emphasized her point by poking Taylor in the chest with her index finger. "I am not a kid." Then not waiting for Taylor, she turned, and indignantly headed back to the main cavern.

Taylor blinked and stood for a moment stunned at Allie's outburst. She watched as Allie's light slowly faded, before she ran after it. "Hey Allie, wait for me!"

As they arrived back in the large chamber, Taylor flipped open her cell again. "It's getting late, we'll be losing light soon." She then paused for a moment, her eyes studying the roof before suddenly yelling, "Kyle! Marc! Anyone out there?"

Both women frowned as the only answer they received was the echo of Taylor's voice.

"Marc! Kyle!" Allie tried, projecting her voice as far as she could.

The second echo was muffled by a rumbling. Both women looked up as the ceiling of the cave started to crumble and fall in. Allie froze as she watched, almost as if in slow motion, the dirt and rock peel away as the opening grew. She heard her name being called, and then felt the wind rush from her as she was pushed clear of the falling debris. Allie felt a great pressure on her chest as she struggled to breathe through the dust.

"God! Allie, you alright?"

Allie opened her eyes, and meeting the deep blue of Taylor's she couldn't help the blush as she let herself, for a second, get lost in them.

X-x-X

_Lost, she was lost. Lost and looking for a way out. Gods, she needed a way out. Her eyes drifted again to the stars in the sky. The moon was full and illumined the cave in an eerie glow. The glow seemed to envelope both herself and Taylor, trapping them within a sphere of light. The light only served to remind her of how trapped she truly was. Trapped in a cave. Trapped by her heritage. And, trapped, trapped by Taylor's memorizing crystal blue eyes. May the Goddess save me, she thought.. Famous last words indeed._

X-x-X

"Allie?" Taylor asked again.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok," Allie panted, trying to catch her breath. "It's just a little hard to breathe."

"Sorry." Taylor rolled off the smaller woman and then held her hand out to help Allie up. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, and um, thanks." Allie accepted Taylor's hand as she helped her get into a seated position. She looked up. "Wow, that hole is a lot bigger now."

Taylor nodded. "Quite a bit of debris fell down too. If we gather up these twigs and branches we might be able to start a fire. At least if we spend the night down here, we won't be cold."

Allie shivered at the thought. "So you think we'll be here all night?"

"Probably. Hey, help me gather some of this wood up. Then we should go through our supplies while it's still light and see what we can use."

With a nod, Allie started to explore one side of the cave while Taylor went over the other. Together they managed to gather a small pile of wood. Allie watched Taylor fiddle with it for a minute before she stepped in. With a little cooperation they were able to assemble the little bits of twigs and branches into a small but acceptable stack. Allie then finished off the make-shift fire pit with a ring of stone that she collected from among the debris.

"You know, it's pretty green. I think it would be better to wait until the morning and hope someone sees the smoke."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. No one would see the smoke in the dark."

Allie chewed her lip, as another moment of silence drifted between them. Finally letting her eyes drop to her pack, she opened it and began to rifle through it. "By the way, what do you have on you? I got a chocolate bar, two bottles of water, my knife, and a small first aid kit."

Taylor unzipped her pouch, peering inside. "Um, two granola bars, pack of gum, and some waterproof matches. I have one of those emergency foil blankets, and my iPod. I guess we won't starve, at least not tonight."

"What do you mean by that?" Allie asked, suddenly afraid. "How long are we going to be down here?"

Taylor chuckled, and shifted toward to Allie. "Relax kid, I'm sure the boys are already organizing a search party for us. After all Kyle needs me, and I think they both actually like you."

"Hey! Don't call me a kid, and what do you mean, they don't like you? They talk about you all the time."

Taylor rose a questioning eyebrow. "Do they really?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 3**

Taylor chuckled, and shifted toward to Allie. "Relax kid, I'm sure the boys are already organizing a search party for us. After all Kyle needs me, and I think they both actually like you."

"Hey! Don't call me a kid, and what do you mean, they don't like you? They talk about you all the time."

Taylor rose a questioning eyebrow. "Do they really?"

X-x-X

_Who doesn't talk about her all the time? She's beautiful, smart, and heiress to one of the largest fortunes in America. Taylor was by nature very aloof. She stayed away from the public eye as much as possible, but they seemed to have a fascination with her. Her unique situation had landed the cover of more than one magazine, whether she wanted to be there or not. Maybe she is trapped too. It can't be easy, she has a lot of responsibility and little free time. Sure, she seemed to live this fairytale life, but Allie knew first hand that looks could be deceiving. Kyle had always complained how cold-hearted his sister was, not letting him have an inch. She tightly controlled his contact with his money and severely limited his access to "fun," as he called it. But Allie knew Kyle, and knew that not only did he love his sister, but she cared for him as well._

X-x-X

"You know it wasn't his idea for me to come on this trip. I sort of insisted," Taylor commented, interrupting Allie's thoughts.

"Oh, I was wondering about that. I mean, you've never come before."

"I know, truthfully I'm very busy. You know this is the first non-business related vacation I've had since my Dad passed?"

"I didn't realize that. Kyle talks about these wild adventures you're always going on. Sky diving, world travel, African safaris, half the time he doesn't even know where you are."

"Half the time I don't know where I am," Taylor laughed. "While the coffee chain, Hot Shots is our life blood, Hastings Travel is where my true love is. The adventures, as Kyle calls it, are all business related. Before I buy a company, I sample it… as a customer. My dad used to do the same thing, except he had people that would do it for him. It's the one perk that I usually enjoy."

"So what was different this time then, why did you come?"

"Well… I had a number of reasons. Mostly though, I thought it would be nice to get to spend sometime together. Kyle is turning 21 next month. That will give him access to Mama's trust. He won't need me anymore."

"He'll always need you. You're his sister… the only real family he has left."

That was true. Their mother had passed in a car accident when Taylor was twelve, Kyle was only six. He barely even remembered her. After the accident their father became increasingly distant, leaving Taylor and Kyle in the care of various nannies. Their father had passed two years ago, from a sudden heart attack. Taylor, already involved in Hastings Industries, immediately took over her father's place in the company.

"He only needs me to access the bank account."

"No, I know that's not true."

Taylor snorted and shook her head. "What do you know about it?"

"We're friends and we dated, remember? I know he was frustrated with you, because you wouldn't let him go wild… but I also know you were just trying to protect him. I know that he loves you."

Taylor sat across from Allie, quietly wishing they could go ahead and start the fire, at least then she'd have something to stare at. Allie frowned as she noticed the forlorn look in Taylor's eyes. She knew from Kyle how hard his sister worked, and how much he loved and looked up to her. It was a shame that she didn't see it.

"You know when we were teenagers; Kyle would sometimes spend the night. Marc would never be able to stay awake, so sometimes Kyle and I would talk. I think that's when we became friends. Sometimes he would talk about you."

Taylor looked up, meeting Allie's eyes.

"It meant a lot to him that you never missed a little league game, or a school performance."

"Dad was always too busy, someone had to go." Taylor shifted, using a stick to doodle in the dirt.

"You didn't have too. I know you were busy. You had school and work too."

Taylor shrugged. "You want to eat these granola bars? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure. We can save the chocolate for breakfast. I've always liked something sweet in the morning."

Taylor smiled. "Me too. So, I never heard why you two broke up. You seemed to get along pretty well."

"Well, that's a long story."

"Uh-huh and you have somewhere pressing that you need to be?"

"Yeah, I have a reservation at a five star hotel, complete with cable, internet access, and a full mini bar."

"I hope it has a hot tub too. I could sure use a soak after this."

Allie raised an eyebrow at Taylor.

"Um, I mean if it would be ok if I joined you. Ug, that didn't come out right." Taylor shook her head, trying to disguise her embarrassment.

Allie smirked. "I wouldn't mind you joining me. We could both use a good soak after this adventure. I swear I have dust in places and I didn't even know existed."

"Sooo… why did you guys break up?"

"Ok, so maybe it's not such a long story. Your brother can be, um, physical."

Taylor's eyes narrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no… nothing like that. He just likes to kiss, and touch, and grab…" Allie rolled her eyes. "He likes to be intimate in public, stuff like that. I don't."

"Ah. So you broke up because you just weren't compatible."

"Yeah, that and the fact that I'm a lesbian."

Taylor coughed, nearly choking on the water she had just attempted to swallow. Allie chewed her lip, waiting patiently for Taylor to settle and catch her breath. She hadn't exactly meant to blurt it out like that and hoped that Taylor wouldn't blow up at her.

X-x-X

_Now those were famous last words. Words that had cost her more then one friendship. She was trapped. Trapped, like a fly on a web, waiting... waiting for the spider to spring. _

X-x-X

Taylor coughed again. "Seriously?" she asked.

Allie nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"That's hard to answer. I guess I've always known. I just had a difficult time accepting it."

"Does your family know? Marc?"

"No, no one knows. Not here. I have friends... at school."

"Why the hell did you tell me then?"

Allie shook her head, and looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure. It kinda just slipped out."

"Listen kid, that's not that kind of information that you just let slip out. You have to be careful. You can get hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry. Can we just forget it? Please?"

"For Christ's sake, your father is a Congressman, something like that could ruin his political career."

"I know. I know… please, just forget I said anything."

Taylor shook her head. "How about we go check out Eenie or Meenie? The sun's already starting to go down, but it's going to be dark in the tunnel anyways."

Allie nodded. "Alright, you pick this time."

"Right, hmmm… Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe." Taylor sang the childish rhyme, pointing to one tunnel and then the other. "Eenie," she picked with a grin.

Allie couldn't help but return Taylor's grin, appreciative that Taylor hadn't freaked out, and had so gracefully changed the subject. Switching on the flashlights they both ventured into Eenie. Taylor continued to mark the tunnel ever few feet with her makeshift chalk, but when she stopped for the third time she noticed some markings on the wall.

"Hey Allie, what do you make of these? They look like some sort of cave painting. Look animals, I think this is a buffalo, this looks like a horse.. um... with wings?"

Allie added her light to Taylor's illumining the wall even further. "By the gods, I don't believe it," she mumbled.

Taylor eyes drifted to where Allie's light had discovered a section that was very clearly some sort of writing. "What?" Taylor asked. Her eyes then narrowed as she saw her companion studying the wall. "You can read it, can't you?"

The question seemed to bring Allie out of some sort of trance. "What?" she asked, taking her eyes off the wall and turning them toward Taylor.

"I said, you can read it."

X-x-X

_Goddess help! Allie was trapped. What to do? What to say? She couldn't lie, but she had too. Trapped by her promises, trapped in a cave, trapped by blue eyes waiting for an answer. She had to find a way out. Famous last words, indeed. _

X-x-X

Allie started to shake her head, but then caught the look on Taylor's face. The older woman knew what she saw, and Allie knew that she'd been caught. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"I didn't know that American Indians had written language."

Allie shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go back to the main cavern."

"What? Why? Aren't you gonna tell me what it says?"

"I can't. I mean… it's a warning. We shouldn't go any farther. Please, let's just go back."

"Fine. I don't know why you are lying to me, Allie. I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry, Taylor. Please, let's just go back."

Taylor shook her head and turned, heading back toward the main cavern. Allie watched her for a minute, the light from her flashlight growing dimmer with each step. She turned her own light back toward the wall. As soon as they got out, she'd have to give her cousin a call; the tribe would definitely want to know about this.

Allie caught up with Taylor a few minutes later. Taylor had already donned her sweatshirt and was sitting on the far side of the cavern, close to where they had built the fire pit.

"Taylor, I…"

Taylor held up her hand. "Don't bother. Here," she interrupted as she tossed Allie the package with the foil emergency blanket in it. "Let's just try to get some rest."

Allie nodded, opening the package. "Thanks."

Taylor just grunted and laid down, wrapping her arms around her, and using her pack as a pillow.

Allie followed suit, wrapping herself in the foil blanket. She turned facing away from Taylor. adjusting her own backpack into a makeshift pillow. After a few moments Allie shifted again. It seemed like no matter which way she turned, she ended up on top of at least one rock. Finally she ended up shifting onto her back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 4**

Allie followed suit, wrapping herself in the foil blanket. She turned facing away from Taylor. adjusting her own backpack into a makeshift pillow. After a few moments Allie shifted again. It seemed like no matter which way she turned, she ended up on top of at least one rock. Finally she ended up shifting onto her back.

X-x-X

Allie let her mind drift again to the stars in the dark sky, with the soft moonlight reflecting off the rocks around her. _Trapped, she sighed. Trapped like a fly, slowly having her guts ripped out of her. It had been such a long and confusing day._ Through the hole, in the top of the cave, she could see the stars. She let her mind drift over the patterns imprinted upon the heavens. They always reminded her of her grandmother and the stories she used to tell. Stories that had been told since the dawn of time, before the written word, and back when people still believed in gods and demons. She smiled in memory and allowed the pleasant memories to dance through her thoughts. She eventually closed her eyes and allowed herself to escape into, as Grandmother would have put it, the realm of Morpheus.

X-x-X

It was several hours later when Allie awoke. She shivered in the cold morning air. The sun had just barely peaked over the horizon and there was just enough hazy light to see. She rolled over and was surprised to see the space that Taylor had been occupying empty. Allie sat up, looking around for her missing companion. She frowned, and having a feeling where Taylor was, she got up heading straight for Eenie. Venturing into the tunnel it didn't take long to find Taylor. She was studying the words on the wall and comparing them to something on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"You lied to me and I'm trying to figure out why. I was thinking about these letters and realized they looked familiar. They are Greek."

"I know."

"You would."

Allie sighed.

"Luckily I have this universal translator on my phone. Comes in handy with all the traveling I do. Problem is I can only figure out some of the symbols." Taylor looked at Allie, who said nothing. She shook her head. "You know when we get out of here, I can have these images analyzed. It would be a lot easier if you were just open with me."

"Taylor please, you don't understand what you are saying. Doing something like that could be very dangerous… for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

Allie shook her head. "No, just warning you. You don't understand."

Taylor looked back at the wall, and then partial translation on her phone. "According to this there is some kind of chamber hidden here. I intend on finding it."

Allie visibly paled. "You can't!"

Taylor turned and started to go further down the tunnel. Allie rushed after her, pulling on her arm. "Wait, damn it. Taylor this place could be booby trapped. You have to be careful. Please don't go any further."

Taylor stopped and looked at Allie, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in a challenging stare.

"Ug! Fine. If tell you what it says will you promise not to go any further?"

"Sure." Taylor smirked, pleased that Allie had decided to share. After a few moment of silence from Allie she prompted, "Well?"

"Let's go back to the main cavern. I need to tell you a story."

"What? No, just translate it for me."

Allie shook her head. "If you really want to know, you need to do it my way."

"Fine, we don't have anything better to do anyways. We can share that chocolate while you talk."

Allie reluctantly nodded. Her mind was swimming. Technically, since she hadn't taken the oath yet, she wasn't breaking it, but she knew what she was about to reveal could mean serious trouble for both of them.

Together they headed back to the main cavern. Taylor busied herself with dividing the chocolate bar, as Allie sat silently going over what she was going to say. Allie shifted so that they were sitting cross legged, across from each other, and just a few inches apart. She then accepted the chocolate, putting it aside.

"Taylor, I need you to understand, what I'm about to tell, you can never repeat."

The tone in Allie's voice was deathly serious. Any amusement that Taylor had originally gained from goading the younger woman in revealing her secret was now gone. Taylor swallowed, and nodded her head. "I swear, I won't tell anyone."

Allie returned the nod. "Good." She then reached in her pack and pulled out a small pocketknife. "But... I need more than just your word."

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, her eyes nervously drifting back and forth between the serious expression on Allie's face and the blade that she had resting on her knee.

"Give me your hand, palm facing up," Allie insisted.

"No way! Are you crazy?"

Allie frowned. "Taylor. If you want to know what it says, you need to trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

Taylor studied Allie for a moment. Those words hit a nerve, like she'd heard them before. In that moment Taylor realized that she did trust Allie, and that in this act something would forever change between them. Taking a deep breath, Taylor committed herself and stretched out her hand, as Allie had asked. She grimaced, but didn't flinch as the younger woman flipped open the blade and then gently sliced it across her open palm. She watched in fascination as the blood pooled to the surface.

Allie then flipped the blade over and handed it to Taylor, hilt first. She held out her own palm. "Now you do me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Allie pointed to her palm. "See this line here? It's called your life line. Draw the blade across it, just deep enough to draw blood."

Taylor nodded and hesitantly took the blade with her uninjured palm. She licked her lips, and then as Allie had done to her, she drew the blade across the offered palm.

Allie held her palm up, allowing the blood to drip down her wrist and into the dirt and waited for Taylor to do the same. As Taylor did, Allie pressed her wounded palm to Taylor's. They both felt the warmth of each other as the stickiness of the blood mingled between them.

"We have felt each others pain, and have shared each other's blood; from this day on we are sisters." Not letting go of the hand, Allie tightly interlocked her fingers with Taylor's. "Taylor Hastings, do you swear as a blood sister, upon our bond and our blood, that you will never reveal anything that I'm about to tell you?"

Taylor nodded. "Upon the blood and the bond, I swear."

"Good," Allie replied with a nod, letting go of the hand. "I have a little bit of iodine and some gauze. We should dress these so they don't get infected."

"Good idea."

"Sorry, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I needed to know how serious you were. Besides it's tradition, you'll understand when I tell you the story," Allie explained as she retrieved the knife, wiped it on the inside of her shirt, and tucked it back into her bag.

Watching Allie clean the knife, Taylor frowned. "You know I hate to bring this up, but you've been tested, right?"

"Tested?"

Taylor pointed to her wounded palm, "We just swapped blood, you're clean right?"

Allie's eyes narrowed, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, honestly." Taylor held up both of her hands defensibly, "I just assumed you have had, um… intimate relations."

"Intimate relations? You sound like an old lady!" Allie teased, but let up once she saw the serious expression on Taylor's face. "Ah, don't worry, Hun. I've been tested. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't clean."

"Ok. Give me your hand. Let me clean it and wrap it for you."

Allie held out her palm, letting Taylor wipe it clean with a bit of gauze. "Since we are on the subject, what about you? Have you been tested?"

Taylor stopped cleaning and looked up, meeting Allie's eyes. "I'm clean."

"Alright, now I guess I owe you a story."

"Yeah, and it better be a good one, cuz this iodine stings like a son-of-a-bitch."

"What? Shit! Owww! Geez, thanks for the warning."

"At least you got one this time," Taylor replied, with a hint of a wicked smile.

Allie stuck her tongue out. "You're next, you know."

Taylor cleared her throat. "I believe you were starting a story?"

"Oh Yeah… let me see, where to start. How much do you know about mythology?"

"What do you mean? Like gods and stuff?"

"Yeah, Greek mythology, Zeus, Hercules, Amazons?"

"Well I guess I know about as much as the next guy, the usual stories."

"What if I told you it was all true?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 5**

Taylor cleared her throat. "I believe you were starting a story?"

"Oh Yeah… let me see, where to start. How much do you know about mythology?"

"What do you mean? Like gods and stuff?"

"Yeah, Greek mythology, Zeus, Hercules, Amazons?"

"Well I guess I know about as much as the next guy, the usual stories."

"What if I told you it was all true?"

Taylor stopped wrapping Allie's hand, not sure whether to laugh or pity the obviously delusional woman.

Seeing the look on Taylor's face, Allie sighed. "You don't believe me."

"Well it's a little hard to believe," Taylor returned, as she finished the wrapping and tied off the gauze.

Allie took Taylor's hand and began cleaning it as she continued. "I know it's true, because I have proof."

Taylor raised a questioning eyebrow. "What kind of proof?"

"I'm an Amazon, a direct descendant from the very ones in the myths."

Taylor gritted her teeth as Allie applied the iodine. "Right, an Amazon..." she said slowly, waiting for Allie to continue.

"Just listen to my story before you decide that I'm crazy, ok?"

"Better be one hell of a story."

Allie grinned. "It is... trust me. Let's see... it was a little over 2,000 year ago, about the time of Caesar. Under his rule the Romans had hunted the Amazon Nation almost to extinction. It was at this time that our Nation was blessed with a great queen. She was the chosen of Artemis, our patron goddess. She united the few remaining tribes and led us from Greece. It is said that Artemis guided her personally, leading the Amazons to a new land, here in America."

"Wait, you're saying that a group of women discovered America centuries before Columbus?"

Allie smirked. "Yep."

"That's insane. If it was true there would be evidence. Why doesn't anyone know about this?"

"People do, we have our own records. We've never allowed evidence in the common histories of the world. Even if you look at ancient Greek history, there is no affirmation that we ever existed, no archeological evidence will ever be found, much less proven. Today, we mostly live out in the world. We blend in with the general population, but we stay true to our traditions."

Taylor shook her head. "I just don't get it. Why all the secrecy?"

"We were almost eradicated once. Our elders decided that would never happen again. For centuries we lived in peace. We are fierce warriors and were respected and for the most part left alone by the Native Americans. Once the Europeans started to invade the land, we pulled back and hid among them.

"Early in America's history, a chance meeting with Washington secured the future of our Nation. He granted us the rights to our own land, much of which is now hidden deep within National Parks.. He understood our needs and our wants and set up a balance between the United States and the Amazon Nation, so that we would be protected."

"But that seems against everything that the U.S. ever did. I mean, I assume they would have treated the Amazons just like any other Indian Nation."

Allie nodded. "That was always a concern. There was talk of war, but in the end we had a secret weapon that won him over."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, waiting for Allie to continue.

"Her name was Martha."

"Oh, come on… you are making this up!"

"No, I swear, on blood and bond… it's all true," Allie confirmed, holding up her bandaged hand for emphasis. "Martha was an Amazon Princess. She and others like her have been involved in the U.S. government since the beginning. We've been the wives, daughters, and mothers of Presidents, Senators, and most of the leaders of this country."

"Like your father?"

Allie nodded. " Exactly. Not all leaders are affiliated with us, but having a family connection, and being trusted by us greatly increases ones odds at being elected. Most of them have no idea that we exist. But think about it, how much influence does the First Lady have over the President or think about his mother who groomed him and trained him from birth?"

"So basically that old saying, behind ever great man is a great woman is truer than anyone really realizes."

"Exactly."

"Ok, for arguments sake, let's just say I believe you… what does that have to do with this cave?"

"When the Great Queen came to this land, she headed west. It's said that when she passed she was entombed with copies of all the histories, as well as many of the treasures that had traveled from our native Greece. We've looked for this tomb for centuries, but never found it."

"So you think this is her tomb?"

"Maybe, the writing on the wall was cryptic, but it hints that it might be the case."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's find it!"

"No, Taylor, we can't."

"I don't understand," Taylor's face fell. "Don't you want to find it? You'd be a hero to your Nation."

"Actually I'll be lucky if they don't banish me... or worse. It won't make things any better by desecrating the Great Queen's tomb."

"Banish you? For what? Stumbling upon probably the greatest discovery of all time?"

"No, for telling an outsider about it," Allie replied with a frown.

"Ohhh… wow. I'm sorry! I swear I won't tell a soul."

"I believe you, but will they?"

"We could not tell anyone, keep it our secret?"

Allie couldn't help but smile at Taylor's attempt to make her feel better. "No, I have to, I have a duty." Allie paused a moment, looking at her bandaged hand. "Actually you have a duty now too."

Taylor bit her lip in thought before replying, with a nod. "I understand."

A silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes, until Taylor finally broke it. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting awfully tired of this place."

Allie nodded. "You want to light the fire? It's light enough now."

"Yeah, let's do it." She fished the matches out of her pouch and carefully lit the small signal fire. Taylor then sat back and watched as the dark plume of smoke rose into the air. She shifted a bit and tossed a rock to the side. "Stupid rocks I'm tired of all these rocks."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I think last night I slept on a rock the size of the state of Texas."

"Heh, you're an Amazon… I thought you guys liked sleeping under the stars and on rocks and crap like that."

Allied rolled her eyes. "No one _likes_ sleeping on rocks!"

Taylor smirked, and picking up a small pebble tossed it at Allie.

Allie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Hey! You looking for trouble?"

"Why do I have the feeling that when I'm with you I'll never have to _look_ for trouble?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Allie challenged.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Allie reached over and gave Taylor a playful shove.

Taylor returned the shove, but accidently pushed Allie a little too hard, throwing her off balance. Taylor quickly shot out both of her hands, catching Allie, before she was able to topple over. A warm silence hung between them as Allie's green eyes trapped her blue ones. Taylor swallowed, unable to resist the pull into the green-tinted window of Allie's soul. She instinctively pulled Allie close and without thinking pressed her lips against Allie's. A small smirk appeared on Allie's lips before they eagerly returned the kiss.

X-x-X


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words**

**Chapter: 6**

_Taylor returned the shove, but accidently pushed Allie a little too hard, throwing her off balance. Taylor quickly shot out both of her hands, catching Allie, before she was able to topple over. A warm silence hung between them as Allie's green eyes trapped her blue ones. Taylor swallowed, unable to resist the pull into the green-tinted window of Allie's soul. She instinctively pulled Allie close and without thinking pressed her lips against Allie's. A small smirk appeared on Allie's lips before they eagerly returned the kiss. _

x-X-x

Allie smiled at the memory. She glanced over at Taylor. Three days had passed since they shared that little kiss. Currently they were free, but dehydrated, tired, and forever changed. It had just been an hour since they left that place, but now each lost in thought wondered what the future held. They now sat inside at tent, in the heart of what could only be described as a small tent city. Both Taylor and Allie were surprised to discover that the search had been going on continuously for the past three days, seemly almost from the moment they had gone missing.

They sat side by side. Each silent, having not shared a word since the two female search and rescue members had propelled down into the hole to retrieve them. They had been escorted back to camp, and back to reality. Allie glanced over at Taylor, realizing that even though she was now free from the cave, she was forever trapped. She had been trapped in a cave, but now she had been trapped by blue eyes and trapped by sweet lips. She'd never been so glad to be trapped in her entire life. Smiling she glanced again to Taylor, for a moment losing herself in the deep blue, her hand gently brushed against Taylor's. Taylor trapped the hand, interlocking her fingers with her own. Knowing that there was no way out, they briefly exchanged a smile.

x-X-x

"Is there a phone somewhere that I can use?" Allie asked the medical technician who was currently examining her arm.

"Why, who do you need to call?" A voice answered, coming through the tent flap.

"Kasey!"

"Hey, little cousin."

Taylor lifted her head at the greeting, seeing a slightly older version of Allie standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I was going to call you."

Kasey closed the distanced between them and embraced her cousin. "Can we have a moment?" she asked the technician, who nodded and quietly slipped out. Turning to Allie she asked, "Gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Kyle's older sister, Taylor."

"Ah, I remember Kyle. It's nice to meet you," Kasey greeted, offering her hand.

Taylor, reached for Kasey's hand, before she remembered the bandage on it, she pulled back and offered her other hand instead. "Sorry, it's a little sore for shaking."

Kasey noticed the bandage, and then the matching one on Allie's hand. Raising an eyebrow in a questioning arch, she got the return of a sheepish smile from her cousin.

_"I think you have some explaining to do, little cousin."_ Kasey admonished in Greek.

x-X-x

_Talk about famous last words. Gods she was in trouble. She was trapped, now by the scolding stare of her cousin. Allie looked again at Taylor, but Taylor didn't understand, not yet. She would make it right, she would get them all out of the web of trouble that she had gotten them tangled up in._

x-X-x

"Please, Kasey, speak in English. Taylor knows."

"Damn it Allie, you better have a very good explanation," Kasey admonished. "You know I have to report this."

"I do…"

"Please don't blame her. It was my fault, I forced her into telling me," Taylor interrupted.

Kasey turned toward Taylor. "With all due respect, this doesn't concern you. You been cleared by medical yet?"

Taylor nodded her head.

"Sam is expecting a call from you. There is a video conference set up in the command tent."

"Sam?"

Kasey leveled her glaze. "Yes Sam. He wants to know why you're tag stopped responding. Why do you think all of this is here?" Kasey continued, roughly gesturing to the tent around them.

Taylor opened her mouth, but wisely clicked it closed once again. Kasey seemed extremely irritated and the last thing she wanted to do was get Allie into any more trouble. She merely nodded her acceptance of the command and feeling much like a naughty school girl being sent to the principal's office, she left the medical tent and went to make her call.

x-X-x

_As Taylor made her way to the command tent she digested what Kasey had told her. She had no idea that her tag stopped responding. There was something in the rock, something that had to do with the tomb, no doubt. There was more though, like Allie, Kasey was an Amazon, and Kasey knew of Sam. She'd never given much thought to the high percentage of females that were involved in PLUTO, especially the bigger, military like, body guards that always seem to be present. The Performer's League of Underground Trained Operatives and the Amazons were somehow connected. _

x-X-x

"Damn!" Taylor muttered to herself. She was so lost her in thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and almost bumped into Alex.

"Hey, watch where you are going," Alex warned.

Taylor, startled, looked up. Alex stood a good 3 or 4 inches taller and had a pair of the most dazzling blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her own eyes got wide as she realized who she had just run into. "Oh my god, you're Alexis Drake!"

Alex smirked. "Call me Alex. You must be Taylor Hastings."

Taylor nodded. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting." Taylor extended her non-injured hand. "You know you're the reason why I bought Quest Star records. Huh, I guess that technically makes me your boss."

"It's nice to meet you," Alex responded. She took Taylor's hand in her own, and used the hand to pull Taylor closer. Lowering her voice she warned, "But I don't have a boss. Technically you only get the pleasure of making money off my work."

The blue eyes twinkled and Taylor swallowed hard. Alex then smiled, and Taylor realized that she was messing with her.

"You know where Kasey is?"

"Yes, she's with Allie in the med tent. You might wanna give them a few minutes though. Kasey was pretty upset."

"Taylor!"

Taylor turned at the sound of the familiar voice, before almost being bowled over by her younger brother. "Hey Kyle," she greeted, hugging him back.

"You ok? We were so glad to hear that they found you," Kyle replied

"I'm fine. Hey, Marc."

"Taylor. Alex? What are you doing here?" Marc responded.

Alex smiled and embraced Marc. "We just arrived. Heard our favorite cousin got herself into some trouble, we just came to help."

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" Marc laughed as he ducked, but was unsuccessful in avoiding the headlock and the unenviable noogie from Alex.

"You're Allie and Marc's cousin too?" Taylor asked, a little confused.

"Kasey and Alex are partners," Marc explained.

"Ah," Taylor replied, catching on. "You never told me you had a famous cousin."

Marc shrugged and with a wink replied, "You didn't ask."

Taylor smiled, "Well that is true." She then paused for a moment, as an awkward silence descended over the group. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make. And by the way, little brother… you and I are going to have words later."

Kyle shifted nervously at the cold stare that he got from his sister before she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Marc asked.

"Ahhh… I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm just glad that everything turned out ok," Marc replied.

"Us too," Alex agreed. "How about you boys let me buy ya a drink?"

x-X-x


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 7**

Taylor took a deep breath before pushing the flap aside and entering the command tent. Upon seeing her, the two search-and-rescue personal excused themselves, leaving her alone with the video conference screen and phone. She approached the table that held the camera and monitor and reached out punching in her code and then dialing into Headquarters.

It only took a moment for the screen to buzz to life.

"Taylor, it's about time I heard from you," Sam roughly greeted her.

"Hello Sam," she returned.

"It looks like you survived your ordeal."

Taylor nodded. "I'm fine, so is Allie."

"Good, I'm glad that no one got hurt."

"Me too."

"So, Taylor," Sam drew out her name, and Taylor braced herself for the verbal spanking that she knew was coming. "I'm curious. Why didn't you call for help?"

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, Sir. It would have been difficult to send an S.O.S, as I didn't have any devices on me. I left my bag back at camp."

Sam leaned back in his chair and considered her answer. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed. You know regulations state that you should always have at least one S.O.S on you at all times. Your tag stopped responding. You have any idea what kind of warning bells that sets off?"

Taylor grimaced. She absently brought her hand up to the back of her neck, rubbing it she felt the aspirin side lump that indicated the GPS tag that she wore. "I heard my tag stopped responding. I'm sorry I didn't know." She paused for a moment, considering her next statement carefully. "It was that cave. I think something in the rock was blocking my cell signal. I had no idea that it was affecting the tag too. In fact it probably would have affected an S.O.S. as well."

"Hmmm... how deep was this cave?"

"About 20 feet or so. We could see the stars and light through the roof."

"The only thing that should block that signal is if it is manually stopped, by removal, in which case it would transmit an all stop signal, or if you die. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Next time... I'll be more careful."

"You do that," Sam agreed with a nod. "I think we need to inspect this cave. If there is something down there that can block a signal that strong, it needs to be explored. It might be useful."

Taylor paled. "No, you can't."

"It sounds like there something you're not telling me," Sam accused.

Taylor bit her lip, not sure what to do. She couldn't betray Allie, but if she didn't she couldn't keep Sam and PLUTO out of the cave.

"Sam, please. I can't tell you why. We just need to leave that cave alone."

Sam's eyes narrowed, his interest now peeked. "I could order you to tell me."

"Please Sam, you don't know what you are asking of me."

"You know the punishment if you refuse."

Taylor nodded. "You'd blacklist me." Blacklisting was the worst thing that could happen, and Taylor knew that it would most likely mean financial and social ruin. Once blacklisted no one would do business or socially associate with her, and without the PLUTO network the Hastings empire would crumble.

"Taylor, I don't think you understand what is at stake here. I know you are only a Jr. Agent, and therefore you don't know the complexities that are involved in PLUTO, but if there is something strange or unusual, or something that may pose a threat to life or liberty it is our job to investigate it."

"I'm sorry Sam, sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes things are bigger than that. Sometimes it's better just to leave well enough alone."

Sam nodded. "I agree that sometimes that is true, but unless you can give me a good enough reason, I don't have a choice, we have to investigate."

Taylor bit her lip again. "Maybe my word is not good enough. Maybe you're right, and I don't know enough, but if someone else would agree with me then would you leave it be?"

"I don't understand why you would tell someone else and not me, but if someone who knew enough about the interworking of PLUTO agreed with you, I'd let it be."

"What about Allie's cousin, um Kasey, would you believe her?"

Sam nodded. "She would be satisfactory." He reached over his desk and hit the intercom button, "Maureen, can you ask Kasey Grayson to join Taylor Hastings and me in the command tent at her location?"

"Right away boss," came the secretary's muffled reply.

Sam turned his attention back to Taylor. "Let's see what she has to say."

"Maybe I should speak to her alone first."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

To Taylor's relief, Kasey didn't take long to make her appearance. She entered with Allie in tow, and pointed to a chair which Allie sheepishly took. Approaching the screen, she greeted Taylor with a nod and Sam verbally by asking, "You rang boss?"

"Yes, I have a question for you?"

"Ok, shoot."

"Taylor seems to think that you know of a good enough reason to keep PLUTO out of that cave they were in."

Kasey nodded. "I do."

Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kasey to continue.

"Kasey, Sam agreed that your word was good enough, if you agreed that PLUTO needed to stay out of the cave, then he would," Taylor interrupted.

"Oh did he now?" Kasey mused, with a glimmer of mischief in her voice.

"Taylor, you stay outta this," Sam threatened. "And THAT is an order."

Taylor took a step back, biting her lip, but keeping quiet. She risked a glance at Allie who frowned and shrugged at her.

Kasey witnessed the exchange, almost amused at the younger women's reactions. She took a moment, tapping her finger on her chin and considered her option. "Alright, Sam, you have my word."

"What? That's it? Come on Kasey… give Uncle Sam a little love."

Kasey chuckled. "Ok, what's it worth to you?"

Sam groaned. "A week at my cabin in Aspin?"

"You know I hate the snow. A month at the cottage in Maui." Kasey countered, "Uninterrupted month," she added.

"Zeus's Teeth! I can't do that. Ok, two weeks on Maui, and I only call in case of emergency."

"Two weeks, you only call for a stage one, AND you babysit."

"Damn it! Fine. Deal… but if Hercules eats my sofa you are buying me a new one."

Kasey nodded, satisfied with her deal. "Ok, I'll tell you. The reason why PLUTO needs to stay clear of the cave is because it's Amazon business. My cousin thinks that it might be the location of Artemis One."

"By the gods! You're serious? The Great Queen herself?"

Kasey nodded. "We should really get Queen Diana in here for a three way. We need to discuss logistics."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Alex would mind?"

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Sam. You know what I meant."

Sam chuckled, "Hey, I didn't say it, and by the way, my wife should be at her offices."

"You're wife? You're wife is the Queen of the Amazons?" Taylor asked in shock. "I can't believe that… I just…"

"Taylor, relax," Kasey encouraged, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Taylor exchanged glances with both Kasey and Allie. "I just can't believe that I would have given it all up…"

"Taylor," Sam interrupted. "You'll find that I expect excellence from my agents. We are the best of the best, and I intend to keep it that way. What you did today was honorable. I respect that and I will make sure Diana is aware of what you did."

"Ah, thanks… I think," Taylor replied. She was still in shock and wasn't sure what to make of all the new knowledge and secrets that were now running rampant inside her brain.

"Alright," Kasey agreed, breaking the awkward silence. She started punching in codes on the phone, before glancing over her shoulder. "Taylor, Allie, you two are dismissed. Go ahead and get something to eat and rest. And please don't talk about anything you heard in here, not even among yourselves."

Both women agreed with a nod at Kasey, before she turned her head back to the monitor. "And Allie? Do me a favor, keep Alex entertained for a bit. This might take a while. If she asks, tell her I'm working and that I'll explain later."

"Ok, Kasey," Allie agreed. "Come on Tay… I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 8**

"Hey honey, Hi guys." Kasey greeted, bending over and giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if I should send some of those search and rescue people after you," Alex responded, scooting over to allow Kasey enough room to join her on the overstuffed chair. The group had commandeered one of the RV's and was enjoying the air conditioned interior as well as the comfy seats.

Kasey chuckled. "Not quite. It's just been one of those days." She paused for a moment, getting comfortable. "They'll be breaking up camp soon; you kids should get headed back to the city."

"We were planning on another couple of days here," Marc commented.

"Don't you think you've have enough adventure?" countered Alex.

"No way! We don't have to be back at school until Tuesday," Kyle interjected.

"I'd have to agree. I'm not ready to go yet," Allie added. _"Please cousin, I want to see this through,"_ she continued in Greek.

_"You shouldn't speak our language in front of the Barbarians," _Kasey scolded.

Allie giggled at the term. It was a private joke between them that went back to when they were both still mastering the language.

Kasey gave her cousin a weak smile. _"The Queen gave you permission to stay if you wanted. She said it was your discovery, you should enjoy the rewards."_

_ "What about Taylor? She helped discovered it too."_

At hearing her name Taylor looked at Allie.

Kasey nodded. _"We'll talk about it. You've complicated things, little cousin."_ Switching back to English, she continued, "Marc, Kyle. Go pack your things. You'll be heading back down the mountain soon."

"Ah, come on Kasey, it's not fair if they get to stay," Marc whined.

"Life's not fair, little cousin, and this unfortunately is one of those times. Please don't make me ask Alex escort you down."

Alex wasn't sure what was going on, and had no idea what the two cousins had just discussed, but she recognized the fatigue in her partner's voice and was more then willing to act as Kasey's muscle if needed. She gave the boys a feral grin, and then cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Alex offered, suddenly getting an idea. "How about I book you boys a couple of nights in Vegas? Its half way home anyways, and then you can still have some fun."

"Now why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kyle smiled. "Come on Marc, let's go pack."

Marc nodded, and then giving his sister and cousin a hard look, he said, "I've never understand you two."

Kasey and Allie looked to each other and then both back to Marc. "It's a girl thing," they both responded in unison, and then both giggled.

Marc shook his head, before addressing his sister. "Will I see you back at school on Tuesday?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you and let you know when I'll be back."

"Alright. Come on Kyle, let's go."

After the boys departed, Kasey turned to Alex. "Now, that was a great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, love."

"Well, there has to be some reason for you to keep me around. Now you gonna tell me what's going on, or am I going to be joining the boys?"

"And spoil their fun?" Kasey teased.

"Well that might not be soooo bad, they do have a lot of nudie shows there," Alex teased back.

"You wouldn't dare." Kasey warned.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be as fun without you."

"True, but then we don't have to go all the way to Vegas for that," Kasey teased again.

Taylor cleared her throat. "Do you two mind?"

"Do you mind, Alex?" Kasey asked innocently.

"Not usually." Alex replied, with a smirk.

"And you wonder why Sam has high blood pressure," Kasey tisked, shaking her head.

Alex smiled, flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth, but before she could retort Allie interrupted, "Come on guys. We need to get serious,"

"Allie's right," Alex reluctantly agreed, her attitude turning more somber. "I'd really like to know what all the fuss is about."

"Alright," Kasey decided. "First though, Taylor, do you even want to stay? I need to know how committed you are, and can we trust you?"

"I want to stay," Taylor decided with a nod. "And um, you're not gonna want to slice open my other hand are you?"

Kasey smiled, "I don't think that will be necessary. You impressed Sam, and if my cousin accepts your word so do I."

Alex noticed the bandage on Taylor's hand, and suddenly made the connection with the matching one on Allie's. She narrowed her eyes, and looked at Kasey, "Why do I have the feeling that you have some explaining to do?

Kasey sighed. She averted her eyes, looking down and chewed her lip for a moment before replying, "Alex, please don't be upset."

"And why would I get upset?" Alex responded in that deep voice that always sent a shiver down Kasey's spine.

Kasey looked back up, meeting her lover's eyes once again. "I haven't been totally honest with you… I know we promised each other no more secrets, but there is something that I haven't told you."

Alex raised an eyebrow and waited for Kasey to continue.

"I'm an Amazon."

Alex shifted, not sure what to make of what her partner just said. "Alright, and what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm a descendant of the Amazons from Ancient Greece, you know a female warrior."

Getting a blank look from Alex, Kasey continued, "You ever notice how many females are involved in PLUTO?"

"Of course."

"It's a complicated story, but basically the Amazons and PLUTO work together. The Amazons are the reason why PLUTO was created."

Alex shook her head. "You're serious?"

Kasey nodded.

"How deep is this secret, does Sam know?"

Kasey smiled, "Yeah, you know his wife, Diana? She is our Queen."

"Just, please tell me you're not a princess or something. I don't think I could handle royal banquets and all that."

Kasey laughed shook her head, "No, just an average Jane. I am the leader of my clan though. Not that that matters much. It only consists of Me, Allie and our extended menfolk, and of course you and now Taylor."

"Me and Taylor?"

Kasey nodded. "You being my partner are under my protection. And Allie and Taylor have taken a blood sister oath, the bandages," Kasey gestured.

"Ah, I was wondering about that," Alex replied.

"You said us, and the menfolk? You're mothers aren't involved?" Taylor asked surprised. "I thought it was like an all women thing."

Kasey's eyes left Alex's as she acknowledged Taylor question. "It is. But neither of our mothers was born an Amazon. We get our Amazon heritage from our fraternal grandmother. She didn't have any daughters, only sons. When she passed, I, being the oldest female, took over the responsibility of the clan. Although technically, I guess if there was a problem involving one of them I'd get involved, but they aren't considered part of the extended clan."

"Well that certainly explains a few things, including that odd dialect of Greek you were speaking," Alex reasoned, bringing Kasey's attention back to her.

"You speak Greek?" Kasey asked, surprised.

"I have many skills," Alex responded with a smirk, "but no… not really. I know a few phrases, but I know enough and have been around enough to recognize what you were speaking."

"Soooo, you're not mad."

"Hmmm… I didn't say that," Alex teased. "I expect a full apology and for you to show me exactly how sorry you are later though."

Kasey smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

"So, all that aside, what's the big hub-bub about?"

"Well, have you ever heard of Artemis One?"

Alex shook her head.

"How much to do know about the Amazons?"

"Besides the fact that you just confirmed that they actually exist? Suddenly certain things make sense. You know that's not the first time I've heard that language."

Kasey raised an eyebrow, wondering who had been speaking the ancient language around a nonmember. "Well, let me fill you in then. I have a story to tell. It was about 2,000 years ago, at the time of Caesar…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer & Note: See Chapter 1**_

**Famous Last Words **

**Chapter: 9**

It was later that night before Allie and Taylor got the opportunity to talk alone. The rest of the afternoon had been busy sorting through supplies and reorganizing the camp. All non-Amazon personal except for Taylor and Alex had been cleared out and now the camp was strangely quiet. Kasey and Alex had retired to one of the RV's and the half-dozen Amazons were either sleeping or on watch duty, here at the camp or at the cave.

Allie had found Taylor sitting deep in thought, starting into the campfire. She sat next to her and put her hand on Taylor's thigh.

Taylor bit her lip for a moment, before responding, "Please don't." She took Allie's hand off her thigh and scooted over so they weren't so close.

Confused, Allie wrinkled her brow. "Don't what? Come on, Tay. We haven't had a moment alone all day."

"I know. I just can't right now." Taylor looked from the fire and toward Allie. "I need some time. Today… today was too much."

Allie nodded. "Ok, I understand. It's a lot to take in."

Taylor returned the nod as her eyes also returned to the fire. They were quite for several minutes before Taylor commented, "This is a pretty big deal, isn't it?"

Allie pulled her eyes from the campfire and nodded to her friend. "It's huge. If it pans out, the Queen herself is planning on coming out in a couple of days."

"I feel so out of place here. Maybe I should have left with Kyle and Marc."

"I'm glad you stayed. If this turns out to be what I think it is, we'll make history. I'm happy that you'll be able to share it with me."

Taylor picked up a twig and tossed it into the fire. "This is the most natural thing in the world to you isn't it?"

Allie shrugged. "It's not bad. I'm enjoying the company. I don't really care too much for the smoke, or the bugs," she answered, swatting a mosquito which had landed on her thigh.

Taylor smiled. "I'm enjoying the company too, but I meant all this Amazon business. It's strange, at least to me."

"I don't know. I grew up with it. It was just sort of expected of me."

"I know what that's like. I never had an option, always knew that I'd go into the family business. I wanted to be a doctor. Actually got through a year of med school before Dad found out and made me quit. You know I don't even like coffee?"

"You're kidding? Hastings's Hot Shots is like the biggest coffee chain in America." Allie laughed.

Taylor shook her head. "The world actually, but much to my father's disappointment, I was never into it. I thought about selling it, but Kyle wants to take over someday."

"Somehow, I just can't imagine Kyle being in charge of a big company like that."

"He's not ready yet. Hell, I'm not ready yet, but I wasn't given a choice. Kyle has some growing up to do first, but in the meantime I don't mind so much. It keeps me pretty busy."

"Isn't it a bit much for one person? You said you haven't taken a vacation in a long time, it is really that hard to get away?"

"No. It's me. It's just easier to keep busy. I spend most of my time with the Hastings Industries. Hot Shots is all franchises, they pretty much runs themselves. I just show up to the monthly board meetings, look mean and occasionally kick some ass."  
"You sound like you enjoy it."

"Sometimes I do," Taylor responded with a smirk.

"You would make a good Amazon."

Taylor shook her head. "You don't know the first thing about me." She got quiet for a minute, and then breaking the silence she said, "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go turn in. Night, Allie."

Allie frowned at the sudden dark turn in her friend attitude, but nodded and replied, "Good night." Watching Taylor walk away, whispered, "You'd be surprised what I know about you, Taylor Hastings."

X-x-X

The next morning came quickly. At first light Kasey, Allie, and the other Amazons had left for the cave, leaving Alex and Taylor on their own back at camp. Taylor had taken the opportunity to take a quick shower in one of the RVs. Even though she had done so yesterday, she still felt like she had a few more layers of dirt to scrub off. After getting dressed, she rebadged her hand, and went in search of Alex.

Taylor found the older woman beside the now smoldering campfire softly strumming a guitar.

"Hi," Taylor greeted her, as Alex looked up and acknowledged her with a nod. "New song?"

Alex shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure I like it yet. Kasey gave me some new lyrics a couple of weeks ago that I've been playing with."

"That's cool. You and Kasey, you get along pretty well, don't you?"

"I couldn't get along without her. She completes me."

Taylor couldn't help but smile at the way that Alex lit up when talking about Kasey. "It must be nice to have someone like that."

"Yes, it is. What about you, isn't there someone special in your life?"

Taylor snorted, and laughed, "I don't date, or at least I didn't. I don't know… maybe that is going to change."

"You sound like a woman with a lot on your mind. This has something to do with Allie?"

Taylor frowned. "It's complicated. I thought something was happening, but now I'm not so sure. Was it real, or was it just the cave?"

"Oh," Alex replied as she studied the younger women sitting on the log next to her. She seemed more withdrawn and quieter then she was yesterday. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Taylor sighed. "I'm not sure. These last couples of days have been very confusing for me. I've found out so much, my world has changed. I guess I'm just having problems coming to terms with it all."

"I can understand that. I had a similar experience a few months back."

"Oh, can you talk about it? Or is it more secret stuff?"

Alex thought about it for a moment before answering. "I don't think there is anything that you don't already know, you've been privy to a lot of information. Up until a few months ago I didn't know that Kasey was a member of PLUTO. Sometimes the price you pay is different then what you expect. Our life isn't easy, with all the secrets."

Taylor looked surprised. "How could you not know?"

Alex snorted. "I can't tell you how many times I've asked myself that," she explained shaking her head. "The kind of work she does and what I do is different, and with my career, I'm gone a lot. It really didn't make it that hard for her to hide it. About 6 months ago, she was kidnapped. I thought it was because of me, but it wasn't. That's when I found out."

"Wow, how scary is that!"

Alex frowned, "Very." She got quiet for a moment, before shaking off the unpleasant memory. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you're promoted after this."

"Not sure I want to be."

"Don't discount yourself too soon. I think you have a lot of potential, Taylor."

The comment shouldn't have meant anything to her, but it did. After all Alex was almost a complete stranger. Other than the fact that she sang, was a senior member of PLUTO and had a female lover, Taylor knew next to nothing about the woman sitting next to her. Taylor smiled, "I guess I'll just have to see what happens."

Alex nodded, and strummed the guitar a few more times. She paused and scribbled down a note.

"Alex?

"Hmmm?" Alex responded, bringing her eyes up from the paper.

"Would you mind if I asked you something personal?"

"You can ask, I can't guarantee I'll answer."

"I guess that's fair. You and Kasey, how did you know that you were meant to be together?"

"Well, hmmm… It just happened. I felt a connection with her right away."

"Kinda like love at first sight?"

"Something like that," Alex agreed. "Why?"

"Just watching you two, I wonder if I'm even going to find my tree in the forest."

"Tree in the forest?"

Taylor smiled, gesturing to the woods surrounding them. "Bad metaphor."

Alex shook her head. "It's not such a bad metaphor. Kasey is my tree. She's strong as an oak yet can be as gentle the leaves swaying in a breeze. She's my shelter, and my shade. Her roots anchor me to the earth and her sweet fruit sustains and fulfills my soul."

"Wow. That was beautiful."

"I'll tell Kasey you like it."  
"Huh?"

Alex scooped up the notebook that she had been scribbling in and showed it to Taylor. "I paraphrased it a bit, but that's pretty much the chorus."

"How does she do this? It's wonderful," Taylor commented, reading over the words. "With inspiration like this, no wonder why you keep topping the charts."

"I can't argue with you there," Alex agreed with a grin. "You know, that's not a bad idea for a title."

"What was, bad metaphor?"

Alex laughed. "No, Tree in the Forrest. Would you mind if I used it?"

"Would I get royalties?"

"Um, I suppose we could work something out," Alex responded.

"I want 5%..."

"For a title? You out of your mind?" Alex interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," Taylor held up both of her hands defensibly, "I want 5% added to the 10% that Quest Star Records makes in profit to be donated to the Sergeant Lucas Drake Memorial Fund."

"You what...?" Alex was speechless.

Taylor smiled sympathetically. "I've looked into it. It's a fantastic idea, donating to help military families who have members who have been killed or injured in the line of duty. I've actually been thinking about doing something, on a corporate level for a while now."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. It will go a long way, help a lot of people."

Taylor nodded. "I can't even imagine how you feel, to lose a brother. Kyle is the only family I have…. I'm… I'm really sorry."

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

Both women sat in silence for several minutes. Alex absently strummed the guitar again, and then breaking the silence she said, "Well if you want that 5%, you are gonna have to earn it. Tell me what you think of this so far…"


End file.
